The market experiencing urinary incontinence (UI) is large; UI affects 200 million people worldwide, and is growing with the aging population with estimates of perhaps doubling by 2050, based on the incidence of pelvic floor disorders projected alone. There is embarrassment, as most women will not even discuss this with their health professional so they likely do not use correct products to help eliminate germs and odor. The feminine hygiene market is also large with over 60 million women in the prime menstruating years of 14-44 in the US alone. Disposing of feminine hygiene/menstrual or light bladder control products can be messy, awkward, and embarrassing, as well as cause problems with septic systems, water systems, old plumbing or with pets. Men and women with light bladder control incontinence often need to empty the trash frequently to prevent odor build up or embarrassment and some do not like to visit friends out of fear of having to put this product in a friend's trash.